Solana
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Solana| jname=ヒナタ| tmname=Hinata| slogan=no | image=Solana.png | size=210px | caption=Art from | age=yes| years=16 | colors=yes| eyes=Red| hair=Teal| gender=Female| birthday=September 16 | blood=O | hometown=Unknown| region=Fiore | relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes | trainerclass= , Player character | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | anime=yes | epnum=AG155| epname=The Green Guardian | enva=Rhonda Krempa| java=Atsuko Enomoto| }} Solana (Japanese: ヒナタ Hinata) is a , and one of the player characters in the game of the same name. She has also made several appearances in the . In the games Solana is the female player character in . However, she also has an involvement in the story if the player chooses to play as the male character. She will have as her partner Pokémon, whether Solana is the main character or not. She is usually seen working alongside the male character, and some of the other characters in the game suggest there is a romantic connection between them. Quotes ;Ringtown * Upon Spencer and the player arriving : "Welcome back, Leader!" : "Oh, hi! Are you the hot rookie prospect? I'm Solana. Glad to meet you! What's your name?" : ", … OK, I've memorized it! Welcome to our team! We'll be working together from now on. Let's do our best! Oh, and this is my partner Pokémon. Plusle! Come on, say hello!" : "This building is Ringtown's Ranger Base. Come on, let's go in!" * Ringtown Ranger Base : ", pay it no mind! Larry can say some rotten things, but he doesn't really mean what he says. Anyway, that's not important. I'll give you a few simple tips about the Capture Styler. Besides capturing, your Styler has many convenient function. Oh? , your Styler… It's not turned on. See, you take this part like this…" : "First, this is how you open the menu. Just touch the at the upper left of the Touch Screen. That displays a ring of icons around you. Give it a try." : "OK, good. Your Capture Styler really is an amazing tool. It can show you your present location and give you information of Pokémon, for instance. See? That kind of data is shown on the upper screen. Oh. It also allows you to quick save your game if you want to take a rest! You should check it out for yourself." In the anime History Solana first appeared in The Green Guardian as a Rank 3 Ranger. While and took a detour from Cycling Road since it was closed and sensed something in the forest, Solana showed up and prevented the group from continuing onward as they weren't allowed past there. However, after calling the Ranger Union, the group and Solana were able to move forward to find Pikachu. Deeper in the forest, Solana called on three with her Capture Styler to the vines blocking their way, eventually freeing in the process. The group found Pikachu and an injured . After gaining Celebi's trust and helping it recover, Team Rocket arrived with their mecha. Solana helped rescue Celebi from the mecha while commanding her to use on it. She reappeared in Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 1) where she sensed a disturbance in the area. She goes to look for a meteorite that crashed in the mountains. She didn't want Ash and his friends to come along as the task was very dangerous. When Solana arrived in a cave where the disturbance came from, she noticed Max who followed her there along with Ash, , and . She reluctantly allowed them to come along. She found Deoxys at the end of the cave. Deoxys became a challenge as Solana was unable to use her Capture Styler on it as it needed to be in Normal Forme. In Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 2), Solana along with the group and Team Rocket after Max and disappeared with Deoxys in . Solana goes to the area where the sun was colliding with the geomagnetic disturbance. She and the group return to the cave and encounter Deoxys again with Max and Meowth. Solana found out that the meteorite was indeed the source of the disturbance. The group escaped the cave when the meteorite exploded with energy. Solana attempted to capture Deoxys again to help it heal from the pain it is going through but she will need the help of the group's Pokémon to do so. With 's help, Solana was able to capture Deoxys. Thus, healing it from its pain. Solana was showcased in the opening Spurt! starting in All That Glitters is Not Golden. She also briefly appeared in the opening sequence of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, in which she rescued several forest Pokémon and then put out a forest fire with the help of , , and . In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1), she appeared with a new uniform, and did not have her Plusle with her. She called Kellyn on his Styler while he was with Ash, , and . Solana notified him that she and Officer Jenny are on a motorcycle finding the location of J's hideout. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2), Solana informed Kellyn that one of J's clients has escaped. After the group found J and her client's henchmen, Solana and Officer Jenny arrived to deal with the client's henchmen while Ash and Kellyn dealt with the client himself. Solana caught a nearby with her Capture Styler and trapped them with . Character Solana was shown to have taken her job as a seriously, as evidenced in The Green Guardian where she didn't allow Ash and his friends to take a detour from Cycling Road in the forest because of giant vines blocking the way and in Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 1) where she didn't allow Ash and his friends to come with her to where a giant meteorite crashed as the task was too dangerous. Pokémon Status unknown was Solana's main Pokémon during the . During Solana's mission to protect , Plusle has been relied on mostly for its Helping Hand technique to power up the Pokémon caught by Solana using the Capture Styler. When came, Solana commanded Plusle to use Thunder Wave to destroy their mecha. In its next appearance, Plusle, along with Ash's Pikachu, was affected by the geomagnetic disturbance caused by . For some unknown reason, it was not seen in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1) and Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2). Plusle's known moves are and .}} Pokémon controlled via the Capture Styler so they can remove the vines blocking the group's way and to free . Linoone's only known move is .}} was caught to build a tunnel underground so Ash and his friends could bypass the vines and get to . None of Diglett's moves are known.}} was caught to build a tunnel underground so Ash and his friends could bypass the vines and get to . None of Dugtrio's moves are known.}} so it can get itself and the flock of the other Altaria and to safety from the geometric waves caused by . Altaria's only known move is .}} was caught to assist Solana in putting in Normal Forme so Solana can catch it. Miltank's only known move is .}} mod 2}}|0=Normal|1=Attack}} Forme.png |cap=Deoxys in mod 2}}|0=Normal|1=Attack}} Forme |img2=Solana Deoxys mod 2}}|0=Defense|1=Speed}} Forme.png |cap2=Deoxys in mod 2}}|0=Defense|1=Speed}} Forme |epnum=AG171 |epname=Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 1) |desc= crashed onto the planet and started causing disturbances in the area, due to it feeling weak. Solana wanted to catch it so she can its strength. However, the only way to catch it was to have it in Normal Forme. With the help of and , Solana was able to catch it and everything went back to normal.}} Jamie Peacock |desc= was caught by Solana to put out the fire in a forest. Marill's only known move is .}} Jamie Peacock |desc= was caught by Solana to put out the fire in a forest. Azumarill's only known move is .}} Jamie Peacock |desc= was caught by Solana to put out the fire in a forest. Azurill's only known move is .}} was caught by Solana to battle the Pokémon belonging to 's henchmen. Trapinch's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=榎本温子 Atsuko Enomoto |en=Rhonda Krempa |fi=Henna Haverinen (AG155) Jenni Sivonen (AG171-AG172, DP071-DP072) |it=Ludovica De Caro |no=Hanne Dancke Arnesen (DP071-DP072) |pt_br=Priscila Ferreira (AG155-AG172) Priscilla Concepción (DP071-DP072) |es_eu=Belén Rodríguez (AG155, DP071-DP072) Pilar Puebla (AG171-AG172) |es_la=Laura Torres (AG155) Liliana Barba (AG171-AG172) Romina Marroquín Payró (DP071-DP072) |pl=Monika Wierzbicka |he=ליאת הר לב Liat Har Lev }} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Solana appeared in A 'Thank You' That Transcends Time of the Ash & Pikachu manga. Pokémon Pokémon controlled via the Capture Styler Befriended In the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga Solana appears in the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga as the co-worker of Lunick. She first appears to contact Lunick after one of his missions to inform him that the Ranger Leaders, Spenser, Joel, and Elita have failed in their mission to capture a and have been defeated. After the Ranger Leaders were taken back to be healed, Solana and Lunick review the battle from Joel's Capture Styler. Soon after, Professor Hastings arrives and gives the two Rangers the mission to finish what the Ranger Leaders had started and capture Deoxys. Solana and Lunick capture several Pokémon to prepare for their fight against Deoxys and go to Lyra Forest to confront it. Soon after, they are attacked by Deoxys who quickly changes form and runs into Krokka Tunnel. Fearing what would happen if Deoxys gets to Fall City, Solana attempts to capture it, only for it to change form to dodge her Styler. They are quickly surrounded by the Go-Rock Quads, Tiffany, Garret, Clyde, and Billy who have defeated the final Ranger Leader, Cameron, and taken the Pokémon Egg he had found. The two release themselves from Deoxys's grip and Solana goes after Tiffany, who had been sent to take the Egg to the Quads' secret hideout, leaving Lunick to face the other three alone. Solana follows Tiffany to the Sekra Range and combats her for possession of the Manaphy Egg. Due to Tiffany having a Super Styler, an upgraded Capture Styler that had its designs stolen from Professor Hastings, she has the advantage in the fight. However, Joel sends Solana a message about how to capture Deoxys, which she relays to Lunick by using Poké Assists. The message is revealed to be "Normal", which gives Lunick the idea to destroy the other Super Stylers to force Deoxys back into its Normal Forme, allowing him to capture and free it. Solana then has Minun break Tiffany's Super Styler, defeating her and winning back the Manaphy Egg in the process. After the Quads retreat, Solana and Lunick take Cameron and the Egg back to Professor Hastings's lab. Due to Fiore not having Trainers, everyone decides to send the Manaphy Egg to the Sinnoh Region to find a proper Trainer to take care of it. Soon after, Solana and Lunick leave on another mission to stop a outbreak in the Fall City Waterworks. Pokémon is Solana's and the counterpart to Lunick's Minun. She was used to battle Tiffany and broke her Super Styler and defeated her. None of Plusle's moves are known.}} Pokémon controlled via the Capture Styler , , , , , , and so that they can battle the Go-Rock Quads and their . Solana cleverly used their Poké Assist's in order to relay a message to Lunick about the secret to capturing Deoxys. They can use various Poké Assists.}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga Solana, together with Lunick and Iyori, is seen in a flashback in Alternate Dimension Showdown XI while Looker gives the to . Artwork Sprites Merchandise Solana appears on the boxart for the "Pocket Monster Advance Generation Game of Life" board game. Trivia * Solana's Spanish name is a reference to the moon, rather than the sun like all her other names. This is most likely due to the fact that the deity after which she is named sounds similar to her English name. Lunick's Spanish name is likewise a reference to the sun. * The Pokémon Ranger 4 Piece Collector Pin Set at PokemonCenter.com calls Solana Hiromi, possibly indicating a name from before "Hinata" was finalized. It is also the Japanese name of Lizabeth from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Ranger characters Category:Pokémon Rangers Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters de:Solana es:Selena fr:Solana it:Solana ja:ヒナタ zh:日向